


Freshly Squeezed Juice

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inflation, Lactation, Milking, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: A trade for MetalPear on DeviantArt, where you get a job at a strange juice company.
Kudos: 21





	Freshly Squeezed Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the disgusting upload schedule, uni's not being kind to me right now. Hopefully I can get into a more regular kick soon, but until then let me know what you think, and remember you can chat with me on my Tumblr!

The job offer from Miracle Juices was, ironically enough, something of a miracle for you. With no qualifications and no job experience save for teenage years spent manning the mall’s juice bar, finding work had been a battle you’d expected to lose. But once you’d found out about the popular juice company setting up an office in your home town, one email with your lacklustre resume was all it took to get you a phone interview, after which you were immediately promised an entry-level position in the company.

Despite the speed with which you got your job at the company, you didn’t know all that much about it. You’d seen the brightly-coloured juice bottles lined up at local supermarkets with their friendly-looking logos, but it seemed like a company that big would have a whole production line to make the juices, so why did they need individual juice makers like you? It didn’t seem to make sense, but the pay promised to you was enough to let you put those questions aside.

Having navigated from your home to the new office, you stared up at the imposing building. It seemed more akin to a warehouse, with a small reception area through the front door for receiving visitors. A receptionist took your name and told you where to sit while waiting for your orientation, with only the sound of distant machinery to keep you company.

You weren’t made to wait long before a tall woman in a crisp pantsuit entered through another door, dressed completely in black and white save for the violent red of her perfectly-tied necktie. Despite her severe uniform, she seemed friendly, smiling as you stood up and approached her. “You’re our newest hire? I’m Lana, it’s great to meet you. If you’ll just follow me, I’ll show you to your cubicle.”

“Cubicle?” You frowned as she began to lead you through the wide double doors she’d entered through. The sounds of machinery got louder, revealed to be the many moving parts responsible for filling and sealing the different flavours of juice bottles. “Uh, I thought I was working as a juice maker, why do I get a…?”

“Every juice maker has a cubicle.” Lana answered your question before you even finished asking it, continuing to lead you past the busy machines. “The manufacturing process is very personal, so we give each of our employees their own cubicle to make sure they have privacy and personal space.”

That might have been weird, but maybe it was just part of the company culture in this place. You definitely weren’t going to complain about getting your own space to work instead of being bunched up with other people.

Finally you passed the machines, reaching a long hallway with doors evenly spaced along it. The walls seemed to be made of frosted glass, not letting you see into any of them. One of the doors was open, and it was this one that Lana lead you inside, stopping until you passed her so she could close the door behind you.

The inside of the cubicle was less impressive than the sleek hallway had suggested to you. It was about as big as an office, but lacked any furniture or decorations. The only disturbances to the plain white walls were a round metal indentation in the middle of the floor and a chute directly above it.

“Hey, um, I think this might be the wrong room?” You turned in place, as if a second look would reveal a normal room for you to work in, but the space remained completely blank. Not even Lana’s smile changed as she stood implacably between you and the door out.

“No, this is exactly where you’re meant to be. Welcome to your cubicle!” Lana spread her hands out as if presenting the room to you, drawing your attention just long enough that you didn’t register the soft metalling _shhnk_ of something exiting the chute above you until you were jabbed in the meat of your hip.

“Ow – hey!” Turning, you just managed to spy a needle dripping a blue liquid before it retracted back through the chute it came through. Your hand went over the place you were injected to rub the sore spot, but this caused you to notice the slight swelling at that point.

Lifting your shirt higher, you stared at the spot you’d been jabbed. Before your eyes, a circle of flesh was turning a deep blue, spreading up and out across your chest and up towards your neck. Not just that, but the tinted skin was also pushing outwards, surging up between your fingers at a pace that quickly made your shirt and pants feel far too tight.

“W-what are you doing to me?!” You couldn’t think of anything else to ask, too caught up in the absurd changes to think of acting against the woman in front of you.

“Continuing your orientation, of course. You’ve been shown to your cubicle, now it’s time for you to begin making juice.” Lana’s expression seemed to have finally changed, taking on a slightly sinister bent as she watched you grow. “You’re taking to it quite well, I think you’ll be a great asset to the company.”

“I didn’t agree to this! Make it stop r-right now!” Your stomach had expanded like a beach ball, twin tears running up the seams of your shirt as it failed to contain your round middle. Still it showed no signs of stopping, your belly bloating in all directions with heavy, liquid noises.

“Who’s to say I can? There’s no good reason to turn a perfect producer _back_ , after all.” She watched you wobble on your feet, legs spread as your middle grew and began to engulf the limbs. She walked towards you, making you take instinctive waddling steps backwards until you slipped on the sleek metal dip in the middle of the room, falling backwards and nearly rolling to the centre as your roundness made it impossible to get up.

Your struggles to stand up continued to fail as you grew larger and rounder, and you could feel your range of motion shrinking as your arms and legs became further engulfed by your bloating middle. Your clothes had all but torn off by now, revealing your unfortunate arousal at the whole situation – while it was terrifying to you, something about the treatment was getting you rock hard.

“Now, no more slacking off, alright?” Lana looked down at you as two metallic grabbers descended from the chute. First they took your hands and lifted you in the air, depositing you in the divot in an upright position, as if you were seated. Next they reached back into the chute, returning gripping a pair of tubes with clear suckers at the end.

“Wuh… what’re you doing with those…” You could barely get the words out around your stammering, your face bright blue with blushing as even your cheeks had rounded out with juice. You weren’t left without an answer, though, as the suckers were pressed to your equally blue nipples and held there by a sudden, almost painful suction. Your stuttered question died out in a loud cry as the suction drew juice from your body up into your breasts, and within moments your nipples were gushing with a violently blue liquid, making your cock throb with every burst of juice.

With your eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, you didn’t see whatever was brought down next by the rudimentary hands. You weren’t left wondering for long before a similar suction fixed a hose around your erection with enough force to trigger an orgasm, your voice strained by the loud cry you let out as the third tube sucked away your blue-tinged come.

It seemed like your orgasm lasted forever, and as seconds began to approach minutes and you still couldn’t focus on anything outside your mind-breaking pleasure, the realisation began to dawn on you that maybe it would. If only you could concentrate long enough to appropriately fear that thought.

“Well, you wasted no time getting to work!” You started slightly, having forgotten that Lana was still here. Squinting your eyes open, you could just about see her take a slip of paper out of her pocket and unfold it into a sticker about the size of a piece of paper, which she peeled open before sticking it forcefully to your sloshing gut, making you release a juicy belch. “I’d say you’re a shoo-in for even more production, but company policy says we give you a few days just pumping out the juices before you trial anything more experimental.”

Despite the shame you felt at being watched, your mind reeled at the sight of her turning towards the door to leave, her clicking footsteps drawing further away from you as she went to leave you in this cubicle. “I’ll leave you to make us money now, alright? A supervisor will check in on you eventually if you have any work-related problems.” And with a final, almost restrained wink, she opened the door once more and closed it between the two of you, cutting you off from any human interaction.

Sitting in the metal divot, which you were now perfectly sized and shaped for, the tubes continuing to pump juice out of you without diminishing your mass at all, you could already feel your mind straining under the force of the pleasure you were being forced through. With nothing around you to judge the passage of time by, as seconds began to blur into minutes, maybe even hours of juicing, you barely managed to scrape together the coherence to wonder if you’d at least be paid for your time.


End file.
